Shalbriri/History
History The Shadow World was a dark, different place. It housed many shadow creatures, and the three shadow beasts, the Bandersnatch, the Cheshire Cat, and the world's king, the Jabberwocky. Creatures who inhabited this world were born from the shadows. Supposedly evil, dark, creatures that some might say came straight from a nightmare. This place had always been Shalbriri's home. A land of beautiful darkness, where shadow creatures could be born and live peacefully. From it, the Jabberwocky arose, from darkness and shadows. This was his home, and every part of it was special. The all holy dignity of the world, its majestic king. He was raised from shadows, roaming his kingdom peacefully and enjoying his own beautiful world. One may call him evil, dark, crazed. But people only are afraid of what they don't know. People are afraid of the darkness that encompasses the world and its ruler. This was no matter, though. With every childhood fear, nightmarish thought, or even hatred towards the monstrous beast that people would call the Jabberwocky, the namesake's owner only would feel more empowered. He enjoyed the screams he would hear when he would visit the "world of light." The fear of the human people feeding his arrogance and hatred for humanity. This is what he found a beautiful, meaningful life, and no one could change that. This was a great time for the Jabberwocky and the shadow world. For a time, they prospered, in this dark place of nightmares, the shadow world was a sanctuary for any shadow creature. Like this it lasted, but time passed, and things changed. A shadow Alice thoughtlessly defeated the three shadow beasts, forcing them into a new, parallel world. This insult boiled the Jabberwocky's blood, making him angry and hateful, not only to the shadow Alice, but also the real one, and any other human. These were awful times, the Jabberwocky releasing his anger on whatever human being he could manage find. It was also this time when both of his companions, the Bandersnatch and the Cheshire Cat abandoned their king, their lord. Even worse for Shalbriri, they both abandoned him for humans. Disgusting, filthy, lowly humans. Humans, the one creature he could not tolerate under any circumstance. Humans, the arrogant people, the ones who always thought they were so powerful. Humans. The thought sickened him. The biggest insult to his person. He was worth no more than two humans? Pathetic. This sent him into a fit of rage. Who would leave his side for humans?! The news that the Cheshire Cat decided to chase after Alice, the person the Jabberwocky saw as the reason his world and home was now gone, filled him with hate. These beings who he once saw as his only worthy companions had now turned weak. They had become awful, the bane and insult of his entire existence. It was in these days that the king of shadows swore revenge on these three, the Bandersnatch, the Cheshire Cat, and Alice. Alice meant nothing to him. But the other two shadow beasts, he needed them. He needed to be able to convince them to join his side once again, to once bridge this world to his home. the one place he wanted to be more than anything. The three who insulted him in their own ways. This he would not stand for, hatred the only emotion he can feel. Now, in the world of Fabula, it seems as though his self set task is not too far away for him to manage. Plot Birth Arc = '- Shadow Serpent -' Shalbriri emerges from a cocoon crowned on top of the Juniper Tree, which had been summoned by Madder Red on command of Artifact. Unimpressed by his surroundings the king takes his time to drink in the environment together with the two individuals facing him. It is only when Artifact mentions potential revenge on Alice, that Shalbriri responds to the kid, inquiring about the status of the Cheshire Cat and the Bandersnatch.The Lord of Shadows ... |-| Main Arc = '- Two Years of Misery -' ... '- Beauty From Pain -' ... '- Shelter -' ... References }} Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History